<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stakes by Amikotsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050449">Stakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu'>Amikotsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dating, Everybody Dies, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Naruto is Just Naruto, Oops, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Rare Pairings, Sasuke Did NOT Agree To This, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War. Naruto had been the one to add the chakra needed to operate the seal, while Sasuke had activated his rinnegan. Both parts transported him. His rinnegan hadn't been strong enough, at the time, or he might have done it all himself, or at least tossed Naruto into the past instead of himself. So much chakra had been poured into the seal and transferred to Sasuke, and to move back months rather than years seemed incredibly unfair. He'd left his time, left those people to die, while he'd ventured back in time to take part in the war all over again. Sasuke pressed the bottoms of his palms to his closed eyes and let out a low growl. Both inn owners quieted, giving him a moment to collect himself. At first, he blamed Naruto, since he found it easier to blame someone other than himself, but he quickly moved to self loathing in record time. Nonoka touched his arm and he took a calming breath. He would just have to rest, then return to help the allied nations. He would have to go through it all over again.</p><p>Naruto had one job, and he fucked it up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Sakumo/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rare Pair Week, Day 5<br/>Arranged Marriage/Marriage of Convenience | "Dance as if no one is watching. Sing as if no one is listening. Love as if you have never been hurt." -- Unknown</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He lay on the green grass, surrounded by bright, yellow dandelions, wrapped in the scent of spring and the promise of an afternoon shower. The last few memories were etched into his mind, burning, just like his left palm. His heart beat in time with the sharp pounding of his head, as if demanding he remember the look in Naruto's blue eyes and the last words they'd spoken to one another. The sunshine in Naruto's smile, the warmth of his chakra, and the emptiness following the end. Naruto deserved the green grass and the dandelions and the beauty of spring, not him, but dwelling on it only ignited a new pain, the dull ache in his chest and the sting of tears in his eyes. He clenched his fists and let out a frustrated growl, one that quickly turned in a shout. There one moment, and gone the next, just the birds taking flight. He didn't know where to start, where the beginning actually began, not when he'd lived through the end, not when Naruto's words echoed in his ears. Why that dumbass thought sending <i>him</i> to the past seemed like their best option was beyond him, even if Naruto explained it over and over again. He didn't belong there, and he knew in his heart that he was doomed to fail. The easiest solution was to lie there until death finally claimed him, but doing that meant spitting on Naruto and pissing on the graves of everyone they'd lost. He asked himself what Itachi would do, given the same options; he asked himself what Naruto would do, had the fool been put in his shoes. They wouldn't have spent so much time lying there, not when there was so much to do, not when the weight of saving the shinobi world rested on his shoulders. They were survivors, all of them. Like shinobi before him, Sasuke chose to endure.</p>
<p>By the time he felt strong enough to sit up, the first droplets of rain hit his nose and cheek. He didn't know where he was, so his first thought was to find the nearest village and gather some type of plan. He had enough sense not to rush in, like some headstrong shinobi he knew. The whole point of the intricate seal was to send Sasuke back by ten years, giving him barely enough time to stop the coup, but more than enough time to make changes and alter the course of the future. Killing Danzo. Killing Obito. Killing Nagato. He had to cut off the heads of several snakes and hope that the body would follow. Beyond that, he didn't have a solid plan. His righteous fury told him to kill until a threat no longer remained, but infiltration and stealth was something he'd mastered during the last three months in hell. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and forced himself up. Other than being physically exhausted and low on chakra, he was fine. Naruto had made sure of it. Surprisingly, the man had gotten smarter, especially after all that they'd been through together. With resources dwindling, spirits dimmed, Naruto had single-handedly kept everyone afloat. How Naruto expected Sasuke to play hero was a mystery. They were night and day, sun and moon. He killed people standing in his way, even if his opinion of Naruto had changed. Being more than friends had something to do with it. Without Naruto, he had to keep himself in line. </p>
<p>Sasuke walked through the field, grass tickling his feet, intent on finding some coverage from the light rain. His hair was long enough to shield his left eye from view, but he still went forth with caution. He didn't need to show all of his cards at once. Unlike Naruto, he knew not to jump right in. And wasn't it a pain to think of that moron. He raised his right hand to rub away the dried blood on his right cheek, using the rain to scrub until nothing remained. He still had Itachi with him; he still felt the way Naruto's chakra circulated through his system. He wasn't alone, even if he felt alone.</p>
<p>The forest he approached was large, but didn't provide enough coverage. The canopy overhead was choppy, some leaves and branches missing between trees, just enough to leave him drenched. As he looked back at the field, he saw several circles, all stretching out around where he lay. The grass was flattened, as if wind had crushed it to the earth, though in a pattern he knew was eerily similar to the seal that Naruto had activated to allow him to pass through time. How much chakra had that idiot applied to the seal? Sasuke's left palm burned and he hissed, cradling it to his chest. The crescent  moon was just as dark as he remembered, though it looked as if it had been burnt onto his skin. Fucking moron. Sasuke breathed through the pain and continued into the forest. He didn't have enough chakra to waste traveling through the trees, so he limped along. Before the seal, he'd sprained his ankle in a scramble to escape the Zetsu army. With most of the medics forced to remain in the field hospitals, he hadn't had the chance to get help, and a sprain wasn't worth the wasted chakra. Naruto couldn't have healed his ankle? Fucking moron.</p>
<p>He stopped along his way to get water from a stream, and made a snack out of some wild strawberries. Not exactly what he wanted, but wants were easily overshadowed by needs. He'd overused his rinnegan, even with Naruto's chakra and the added help of the seal. The whole plan had been to transport him into the past, correct mistakes, and return, but that was a lie meant to reassure Naruto. After correcting the world's mistakes, there would be no place for him in the future. He intended to remain there, somewhere. He and Shikamaru had been the ones to discuss what would happen after eliminating the threats. Shikamaru told him to settle down and build a life for himself, as if it were that simple. Maybe it was -- that possibility was a long way off.</p>
<p>The longer he walked, the more he recognized the region. With a sinking feeling in his gut, he came upon the first bones of the Mountains' Graveyard. He stopped near a large ribcage and stared off into the distance, trees all around, greenery clinging to bones, everything overgrown. Shinobi avoided the area, more out of superstition. And anyone stupid enough to snoop around likely disappeared. Sighing through his nose, Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his back to the bones. The Zetsu likely already knew about his presence, but he wasn't strong enough to destroy the army and battle Obito. As much as he hated it, he chose to retreat. He needed more time. Before he had the chance to back away, he heard the bones shifting. His right sharingan came to life, and he shifted into a battle stance. He'd had the chance to recover his sword before the journey, so his hand went for the hilt. He didn't expect the head that popped out of the ground several feet away, followed closely by another. He considered using the sharingan, but with only the one and his low chakra level -- he ducked behind a large skull and peered around the side. The two Zetsu looked at one another, shrugged, and disappeared again. Sasuke stayed there for several minutes, waiting for more, but none came. That was unusual. </p>
<p>Sasuke relaxed his stance and lowered his blade, then he surveyed the area. He looked down at the ground, but his rinnegan ached when he tried to use it, a sign that he needed to rest, that his rinnegan abilities and sharingan abilities were out of reach, for the moment. Something was wrong. He could sense something, the chakra wrong, contaminated, and he knew that the gedo statue was beneath him, lost in the tunnel work. Sasuke sheathed his sword, took another look around the dense forest, and used a few body flickers to get out of the immediate area. Too soon for a confrontation.</p>
<p>He headed south, spending most of the day traveling. He stopped for short breaks, pausing to eat and drink and relieve himself, but he didn't get as far as he'd planned. Faced with the option of resting for the night, he rested a hand against the trunk of a tree, rough bark against his burning palm, and looked down at the ground. He was bordering on exhaustion. Before traveling through time, they'd nearly had their last stand. He hated thinking about what he'd left behind. Hands curled into fists, he gritted his teeth and punched the tree over and over until his knuckles felt raw. He forced himself onward, telling himself that Naruto wouldn't stop, that Itachi wouldn't stop. By midnight, he stumbled across a few rice fields, followed by a small village. There were no streetlights of any type, and homes were mostly dark, so the entire village slept. Torn between camping in the area or seeking shelter, he found his feet carrying him over the threshold. He hadn't traveled alone in some time. Someone always had his back. He acknowledged the fact that he had no one to rely on, not anymore.</p>
<p>The village had one inn, actually a bed and breakfast. The wooden sign over the door said <i>Kogane Inn</i>, and the front windows had candles in them, the flickering flames telling him that people were awake. Sasuke raised a fist to knock on the door, but the door swung open before he had a chance. A hulking man stood in the doorway, a smirk on his face. Sasuke had to look up, the guy easily four inches taller than him. </p>
<p>"Saw you staring in. Figured you'd get up the nerve. When you didn't, I thought I'd help you out. Welcome to Kogane, traveler! Come in, come in." The man grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him through the doorway, depositing him in the tiny hallway. The man closed the door, lock clicking into place, then turned to laugh at Sasuke's bewildered expression. "We're kind folk here," the man explained, clapping Sasuke on the back, causing him to stumble forward. "Ah, sorry about that."</p>
<p>"What are you doing to the poor boy, Saburo? Don't beat on our guests! Welcome, doll! Name's Nonoka!" The older woman tried to shake his hand, but he hesitated and offered his right hand for a firm shake. Her hands were rough, obviously from some kind of hard labor, likely tending to the fields. "You look exhausted," she frowned.</p>
<p>Sasuke looked away, the concern in her brown eyes making something in him ache. She was no one, and her concern meant nothing, except he heard Naruto scolding him for being a rude bastard, which had his lips twitching for a smile. The woman saw his expression and beamed at him. Behind Sasuke, Saburo slapped him on the back again and he slowly turned to narrow his eyes at the man.</p>
<p>"Uh, sorry about that. You remind me of our son. He's so grouchy. The boy will never find a suitable wife if all he does is scowl all of the time. Let this be a lesson. Smile. Life's tough? Smile even more," Saburo grinned. </p>
<p>Saburo's words made Sasuke's chest ache, and he wanted to hiss at the man to stop smiling, that smiles got them nowhere fast, that the only one capable of conquering the world with smiles was gone. Except Naruto was in the next country, waiting. Not his Naruto, but Naruto all the same. Nonoka led him to a couch in the living room and went to get them all tea. Sasuke stared at the flickering candle in the front window. Saburo rambled about the weather and the harvest, while Sasuke lost himself in his thoughts. He had no money for a room; in the end, money had meant little to him and the remainder of the allied nations. He knew he would have to offer something to pay them back. When Nonoka returned, she served three cups of tea. She tried to add a lot of sugar to his, but he slid his hand over the cup. He didn't like sweet things, so the sugar would have ruined his tea. He did accept a little honey, but nothing more. </p>
<p>"I can't afford a room here, but I'm willing and able to work," he began, looking between the two, expecting heavy frowns and hesitation. Instead, Saburo seemed deep in thought. He didn't want to go out in the night, even if the rain had stopped over an hour ago. He was still damp. "Anything at all."</p>
<p>"He could always help in the rice fields," Nonoka suggested. "Since our son left, we've been forced to work long hours. We own the rice fields you saw on your way in. We lost two employees recently. The couple welcomed their first child."</p>
<p>"How capable are you with that sword?" Saburo frowned, eyes moving to the sword by Sasuke's leg. Before Sasuke could answer, the man held up a hand to stop his wife from speaking. "These are hard times and we're losing the work we're accomplishing in our rice fields to small battles taking place here. With the war, we think the ones responsible might be shinobi."</p>
<p>War. Naruto had been the one to add the chakra needed to operate the seal, while Sasuke had activated his rinnegan. Both parts transported him. His rinnegan hadn't been strong enough, at the time, or he might have done it all himself, or at least tossed Naruto into the past instead of himself. So much chakra had been poured into the seal and transferred to Sasuke, and to move back months rather than years seemed incredibly unfair. He'd left his time, left those people to die, while he'd ventured back in time to take part in the war all over again. Sasuke pressed the bottoms of his palms to his closed eyes and let out a low growl. Both owners quieted, giving him a moment to collect himself. At first, he blamed Naruto, since he found it easier to blame someone other than himself, but he quickly moved to self loathing in record time. Nonoka touched his arm and he took a calming breath. He would just have to rest, then return to help the allied nations. He would have to go through it all over again.</p>
<p>"Alright. When do they normally arrive?"</p>
<p>"Around two in the morning, like clockwork. The sound of their fighting is deafening. Scares the whole village," Saburo said, attention shifting to the candle. Everyone seemed to find strength in the tiny flame. "If you don't think you can handle it," Saburo began.</p>
<p>"I can," Sasuke answered, cutting the man off. Saburo gave a firm nod, while Nonoka seemed to take that as her cue to get him a hot meal going. "Do you know anything else about them?" Sasuke had first guessed they came from Iwagakure, but he thought he was far enough east that Kumogakure seemed more likely. How many Zetsu had there been?</p>
<p>"The ground is a mess when they leave, like they shifted the whole world. Sometimes light shines on the whole village. This is our home," Saburo stopped suddenly, a cue for Sasuke to supply his name. Sasuke hesitated, then sighed.</p>
<p>"Itachi," Sasuke lied. He felt nothing about lying, and adopting his brother's life made him feel that much closer to Itachi. Sasuke would do everything in his power to right the wrongs. Saburo nodded. "I really don't need a meal," Sasuke began, the words cut off by a sharp hiss and vague hand motions. Saburo looked in the direction of the kitchen, waiting for something.</p>
<p>"She can be very persistent. If she means to feed you, then she means to feed you. And you look like you could use the food. Such a small man. Tsk." Saburo tried to jab a finger into Sasuke's stomach and he stared at the man as if Saburo had gone mad. "Oh! Honey, you shouldn't have," Saburo gushed, watching Nonoka bring in a tray filled with food. </p>
<p>In the last months of the war, food was mostly preserved food, canned goods, dried foods. Meat was nonexistent. Naruto had loved the excuse to eat ramen everyday, but near the end, even he'd tired of the taste. They survived, ghosts of their former selves. Looking down at the tray full of food, he felt that familiar pang in his gut. He hadn't eaten well in so long, and Nonoka encouraged him to eat. The food that she offered became a small feast to Sasuke. He never lost his manners, but he wanted to shovel the food into his mouth. He understood why Naruto ate in such a way. Saburo left him to finish his meal, saying something about cleaning up the mess. Nonoka waited for Sasuke to finish, then escorted him upstairs. There were three rooms upstairs, and he heard snoring coming from one of the rooms. Nonoka made a motion for silence, then showed him to his room. The room only had a bed, a dresser, and a closet.</p>
<p>"It's not much," Nonoka spoke, uncertain. Sasuke forced a tiny smile for her and she let out a sigh of relief. She opened the closet door to reveal a bathroom, and she smirked at his shocked expression. "This is the only one with an attached bath, so don't go bragging about it. Take a nap. Rest. Thank you, Itachi."</p>
<p>Sasuke watched her go, then he sat his sword down by the bottom of the bed. His clothes were damp, but he had almost two hours to kill. He chose to take a hot shower to chase away the chill. The water was hot, and the bathroom had fresh towels and washcloths, more than he could have asked for, given his situation. He stayed in the bath until his fingers turned to prunes, until the stench of blood and smoke finally left him. He smelled of lemongrass, but he couldn't be picky. In the end, he fell asleep in his robe. He thought that someone would wake him up, but he woke up on his own. He heard the rumbling in the distance and light lit up his room. Sasuke dressed as quickly and quietly as he could, then he grabbed his sword and slipped out the window. All of the homes in the village were dark, windows closed, curtains closed, and he realized that they were trying to disappear, to stay as safe as possible in their homes. He couldn't blame them.</p>
<p>He knew war. He'd mastered the art of bloodshed. Though unfair, life had hardened him. Without Naruto, he felt more like a shadow, less like a human. He hurried toward the fighting, until he thought they might detect him, then he reigned in his chakra and dropped onto one of the lower branches of a tree. The rice fields were a mess, all upturned earth and muddy water. Shinobi stomped through the mess, both sides clashing, destroying the area. He counted eight of them, his right eye following their movements. He'd regained some chakra -- not enough to use the rinnegan -- but some. A lightning jutsu lit up the area. In the darkness following, he dropped to the ground. Instead of summoning Aoda, he summoned three snakes that easily concealed themselves in the grass. He sent them ahead, then slipped behind the lines to impersonate one of the Kumo shinobi. In the night, no one noticed him until he killed the first Zetsu impersonating Iwa shinobi, then they all turned on him. The snakes he summoned wrapped around the legs of his enemies and he cut them down, one right after another, completely obliterating both sides. The battle was relatively short, and he'd only had to use one lightning jutsu. He frowned at the blood on his sword, then the three snakes disappeared in puffs of smoke. Blood.</p>
<p>Four men approached from the direction of Kogane, so he shifted his stance and tightened his grip on his sword. As an afterthought, he flicked his wrist to rid the weapon of some blood. He contemplated summoning Garuda, as he'd killed the ones responsible for the destruction, but he chose to wait. One man took the lead, and the group slowed to a stop ten feet away. A sword lit up with lightning chakra and the light itself revealed the face of its wielder. </p>
<p>"Kakashi-sensei?"</p>
<p>"You know my son?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, Sasuke lowered his blade, his stance relaxing. The man stopped channeling lightning chakra through the blade, and he motioned for his men to relax, at least for the moment. Naruto had royally fucked up, and Sasuke was furious. In his mind, he tried to calculate the number of years he'd been transported back, but he really didn't know the ages. He hadn't been Kakashi's student for very long, and he hadn't cared to know much about the man. He'd been there long enough to lay the foundation of the man's teachings, and then he'd defected. Asking about Kakashi was out of the question. Sasuke was an unknown with knowledge of the man's child. He felt lucky that the man hadn't murdered him for the knowledge alone. The fact that he wore no hitai-ate acted in his favor. And it was true. He belonged to no village, hadn't in years. Fucking moron. What was Sasuke supposed to do in a timeline where he knew next to nothing? Danzo was still a threat. He decided he could easily correct that issue, if nothing else. And as he thought, the Konoha shinobi watched him, waiting for something.</p><p>"How do you know my son?"</p><p>"You misheard me."</p><p>The man hesitated, but slowly lowered his blade. Sasuke knew that the Hatake didn't believe him. The guy wasn't stupid. Sasuke saw them clearly, where they likely had issues seeing him. He took a step toward them and they all quickly raised their weapons. Instead of stopping, or even killing them, he walked right past them, leaving them dumbfounded. He gave them his back because he was confident he could kill at least three of them in a couple of moves. But maybe it was overconfidence. No, he simply knew himself and his limitations. Sasuke knew they were following him. He headed right to the inn, walked inside, removed his sandals, and headed up to his room. Oddly enough, the men followed him. They stood in the upstairs hallway, all of them, the Konoha nin looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. </p><p>"Are you an ally?"</p><p>"Define <i>ally</i>."</p><p>"Am I going to have to kill you?"</p><p>"You could try, but it wouldn't go in your favor."</p><p>Sasuke eyed the Hatake. Sometime during their travel, the man had sheathed the sabre, though he still frowned at Sasuke, clearly suspicious. Sighing, Sasuke turned to open his bedroom door, but one of the brave Konoha shinobi decided to chuck a kunai at him, so he jerked his head to the side, took a deep breath, and turned back around. They took one look at his sharingan and the three lower ranking shinobi stepped back, leaving Kakashi's father in front. </p><p>"So you're an Uchiha. Why didn't you say you were a Konoha shinobi? You should have identified yourself," the Hatake said, forcing a small smile. Sasuke continued glaring at him until he held up his hands, showing his palms, letting Sasuke know he was unarmed. But that could easily change.</p><p>"I'm not a Konoha shinobi. I was doing a favor for the owners of this inn, and now I'm going back to bed. Beat it," Sasuke said, dismissing them. He opened his door, stepped inside, and slammed it in their faces. Seconds later, he heard knocking on his door. Scowling, he tugged the door open and narrowed his eyes at the brave Hatake. "What?"</p><p>"We aren't done talking," he insisted, placing a hand on the door in an attempt to keep Sasuke from closing it in his face again. Sasuke looked around the man, but the other shinobi had left. Why did Kakashi's father have to be so irritating? Sasuke decided not to respond. "You say you aren't from Konoha, but you have a dojutsu unique to the Uchiha clan, one of Konoha's clans."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I guess that's all."</p><p>"That's how you interrogate someone? You make a statement and leave it at that?"</p><p>"You'll be coming back to Konoha with us. They can interrogate you there."</p><p>Sasuke stared at him for a long minute, then yanked the door open the rest of the way. The man tipped forward and held a hand out to brace himself, the hand landing in the center of Sasuke's chest. They both looked down at the hand, then at one another. Dealing with Naruto for so long had given him more patience, so he took the man's hand in his own and squeezed, applying a little more pressure over the span of several seconds.</p><p>"I'm not interested in going to Konoha. I have other things to do. I don't want to kill you, but I will. Now <i>back off</i>." The Hatake blinked at him a few times, then easily twisted Sasuke's wrist at a painful angle. Sasuke knew all about pain, so he simply gritted his teeth and kept his face neutral. He'd been through worse, so much worse. Sasuke stomped on the man's foot with as much force as he could, pivoted, grabbed the man's arm, and flipped him right over. Sasuke looked down at him, meeting his wide eyes. "The shinobi are dead. You did your job. I'm not a Konoha shinobi. I have no business with Konoha. You don't know shit about me."</p><p>"Hm." He swung his legs around and tripped Sasuke, so they both ended up on the floor. Flat on his back, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and then sat up, glare renewed. "Where are you going?" Sasuke didn't answer him, so he sat up and met Sasuke's glare. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"I haven't decided," Sasuke finally admitted. He decided to lie, and lies were always best when intermixed with truths. The man nodded, as if expecting that. "I grew up in Yugakure. I'm sure you know it's demilitarized. I don't know much about the war. I've been traveling. I happened across this place and offered services in exchange for a room. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Classified."</p><p>"Of course it is. How convenient."</p><p>"Isn't it?" Sasuke gave him a blank look and he chuckled. Sasuke recognized Kakashi's laugh and looked away from the man's face. It was difficult hearing a dead man's laugh, and considering it was Sasuke's fault Kakashi had died, he felt even worse. "Konoha is accepting refugees. The screening process is a pain in the ass, but it's better than wandering onto a war front."</p><p>"So they can cart me off for T&amp;I. I might be younger than you, but I'm not a moron. Yugakure still has some shinobi left."</p><p>"I'm only twenty-five."</p><p>"Good for you."</p><p>"I'm starting to see why Yugakure let you go," the man sighed, a joking smile forming. Sasuke gave him an odd look, both incredulous and amused. He got to his feet and offered a hand to Sasuke. "Most men run away when they see me."</p><p>"I'm not most men," Sasuke shrugged, standing there, awkwardly looking between the man and the bedroom door. Why wouldn't he just go away? Sasuke contemplated asking nicely, since the man didn't seem to understand rude dismissals.</p><p>"Sakumo."</p><p>"Itachi."</p><p>"Think about Konoha."</p><p>Sasuke closed the door behind him and went to faceplant on the bed. He understood a little more about Kakashi, like how the man got to be so unbelievably irritating. Sakumo passed along the worst parts to Kakashi. Sasuke turned his head to the side, cheek pressed against the bedspread, and contemplated his next moves. In Sasuke's time, Sakumo had failed an important mission and taken his own life -- Sasuke knew that the moment had shaped Kakashi, for better or worse. Naruto had told him to build a better world for them, for all of the shinobi lost in the war and all of the shinobi left fighting. It was so much easier to kill -- Sasuke understood killing. Naruto had wanted him to build a better world though, somewhere they could live in peace, without the threat of war. And yet the time travel had failed, leaving him in the middle of another war, years before the intended end point. He had options. Black Zetsu still existed, likely hidden away in the Mountains' Graveyard. Akatsuki still resided in Amegakure, whether they were still peaceful or not. He wasn't a peacemaker, not like Naruto, so the thought of becoming that just seemed impossible. His hands were bloodstained. He wasn't a hero. Sasuke was a villain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sighing, Sasuke smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in his shirt. He'd tried to clean them up, but Nonoka had insisted she wash everything and get the smell and bloodstains out of the fabric. He made the bed, taking care to make it properly, just as he'd found it, then he grabbed his sword and left the room. Saburo had left early, gathering workers to try and salvage the rice fields, and Nonoka had insisted he eat a large lunch for his journey. She reminded him a lot of his mother, and while he appreciated her kindness, he still wanted to leave as soon as possible. He wasn't used to the kindness, and it left him unsettled. In his time, he'd lost Sakura and Karin relatively early, and they'd been the two most concerned about him. And then it became Naruto. Most likely, they were all dead. He tried his best not to think about it. He had work to do.</p><p>He sat at the dining room table, the Konoha shinobi also sharing in the late lunch. Amidst an awkward atmosphere, he focused on his food. He let the Konoha nin exchange glances, all of them seemingly waiting for Sakumo to take the lead again. Why Konoha was there in the first place was a good starting point. They'd meant to kill the two sides, but the question remained. <i>Why</i> would Konoha travel into what must have been the Land of Rice Fields to complete a mission unrelated to the war? Sasuke looked over at Sakumo, meeting the man's eyes. Sensing the change in atmosphere, Nonoka began collecting empty plates and bowls, then slipped off into the kitchen, where she began washing up, the sound of the water allowing them privacy. </p><p>"Have you decided where you'll go?"</p><p>"Amegakure."</p><p>"That's a good journey from here."</p><p>"So is Konoha."</p><p>Sakumo cracked a smile, then paused to take a bite of rice and fish. Sasuke did the same, taking his time chewing his food, allowing his eyes to drift from person to person. The team was a tracking unit -- he could tell by the members of the group. Hyuga. Inuzuka. Aburame. Very reminiscent of Team Eight, from his own genin days. If it weren't for a field promotion from genin to chunin, he would have remained a genin. Rank meant nothing to him. In the end, Naruto had been promoted to some sort of pseudo Hokage. Times had been difficult. Sasuke found that he'd stopped, a piece of fish caught between his chopsticks, halfway to his mouth. He lowered his chopsticks and frowned, brows furrowed. Amegakure was the perfect place to begin.</p><p>"How is Uzushiogakure?" He looked up from his plate, food temporarily forgotten. Sakumo seemed confused, but Sasuke waited for a response, unable to glean an answer from the expression alone.</p><p>"Just as caught up in the war as any other major village. The war is just starting though, so who can really say," Sakumo shrugged. He hesitated, allowing Sasuke time to process the response. "You seem pretty interested in the war, for being a wanderer." Sasuke shrugged a shoulder, prodding the fish he'd deposited onto his plate. "I guess you could be a spy."</p><p>"Not my style."</p><p>"It's no secret that Hanzo is in power in Amegakure."</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>Sasuke finished off his food in peace. Nonoka arrived to collect the last dirty dishes from the table, then he bid her goodbye. Sasuke nodded to Sakumo, then turned and left. Outside, the afternoon sun had chased the morning chill from the air, though the temperature still differed from the weather in Konoha, and it would differ greatly from the soggy atmosphere in Amegakure. He needed more ninja gear. His clothes served him well, but he needed to blend in, and that meant losing the brighter colors. He also wanted shuriken, something for distance attacks, something other than his sword. He needed cash, and that meant working. He stopped near the entrance to Kogane, eyes on the men and women working in the fields. He'd need a current bingo book too. </p><p>He looked back at the inn and saw the Konoha nin bidding Nonoka goodbye, just as he had, and he scowled at them. Konoha needed just as much help. Sasuke knew Danzo had his hands in everything. Infiltrating the village as a former shinobi of Yugakure wouldn't be such a stretch. Hiruzen was a fool, and war times served as the worst time and the perfect time for seeking shelter as a refugee. He could save up money there and gather information. He hated the idea of spying, preferring a more direct route, but that didn't mean he was incapable of spying. He didn't want to, but he turned back to speak with Sakumo. He could use Konoha. Maybe Danzo would even be stupid enough to investigate him, saving him the trouble of hunting the man down on his own. </p><p>"I'll travel with you."</p><p>"I thought you might."</p><p>The journey to Konoha was surprisingly uneventful. Sakumo carried a scroll Sasuke didn't remember him having the night they met, but he didn't care to ask. Whatever had occurred was none of his business. He was focused on Konoha and his main goals. It took them two days to reach the village, longer than he'd anticipated, but the Inuzuka had a leg injury that forced them to slow their pace. Sakumo clearly cared about the shinobi in his unit. Sasuke might have left her for dead. Naruto was the one to care, not him. He was a survivor, and if that meant sacrificing others, he would do it in a heartbeat. He'd told Naruto as much. His mission was more important. Everything hinged on him correcting mistakes. He was still furious that he'd traveled too far back in time, but he still had opportunities -- he would work with what he had. </p><p>It was dusk when they arrived at the village entrance, and the Inuzuka's leg injury had worsened, their pace like a crawl. When they reached the checkpoint, Sakumo urged his team to continue, and motioned for Sasuke to wait with him. Together, they waited for the chunin on guard to motion them forward. Oddly enough, people lined up for entrance to the village, all of them dirty and tired. One woman tried to hush her wailing child, the kid smelling like feces. She had no bags with her, just the clothes on her back. She looked like she'd been through hell. Sakumo followed Sasuke's line of sight and frowned. Neither of them knew what to make of the people reeking of hopelessness, desperate for help and safety.</p><p>"Most of these people traveled from the northwest villages and the old capital.. The war is extremely bad on that side of the nation. Iwagakure is systematically killing and burning villages," Sakumo explained, his voice low. Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to shake off the righteous anger. He told himself it wasn't his war, that he would do everything in his power to make the second war the very last war. "Seichi. Shouldn't you be with your wife?"</p><p>"Sakumo! She's still in the hospital. My kid is taking his sweet time meeting the world," the chunin, Seichi, laughed. The man looked at Sasuke, then at Sakumo. "Uh, and you are? I didn't think you'd bring a refugee with you, Hatake. You always have to play hero."</p><p>"I was hoping we could bypass the line and go straight to immigration, old friend," Sakumo said, grinning at the exasperated man. Seichi took one more look at Sasuke, then his shoulders slumped. With a glance back at his distracted fellow chunin, Seichi quickly motioned them ahead. "I owe you drinks for this. Let's go, Itachi."</p><p>Sasuke nodded to Seichi and followed Sakumo through the gates. Konoha was darker than he remembered. The colorful lights were gone, and all of the storefronts were lit with lights from the interiors, not from outside lights. The market they passed through was incredibly small, with empty spaces where pop-up stalls once stood. Sakumo had made it seem like the war had just started, but the village looked as if they'd been in the midst of a decline, as if people had panicked and fled. He could only imagine the bare shelves in grocery stores. Sakumo caught him examining the buildings they passed and slowed their pace to a stroll, allowing him more time to take everything in. Sasuke didn't like what he saw there. Sakumo seemed to know. By the time they reached a small, unmarked building, the only one well-lit, Sasuke had grown surprisingly numb to the grim scenery. There was nothing he could do to stop a war, no magic powers strong enough to manipulate every shinobi into accepting peace. He didn't know the ones involved in the war. Sakumo had died before he was even born. All he knew, he learned in history lessons from his clan and the academy. </p><p>"This is the immigration office. Because of the increase in immigrants, it's been moved here, and it's open all day," Sakumo explained. Oddly enough, not a lot of people entered or left the building. "People are usually too tired to come here right away. The genin corps barracks has been turned into a shelter."</p><p>"This village looks like hell. I thought you said the war just started." Sasuke chose to remain outside to speak to Sakumo rather than entering the building. For some reason, Sakumo looked like he planned on following him into the building. "It looks like it's been going on for months."</p><p>"It's just been declared. It's been this way for five months, and it's only getting worse. Supply lines are being pressured," Sakumo explained, rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke had heard about the Kannabi Bridge mission to cut off supply lines, so he knew how those tactics worked. "Come on. I'll vouch for you."</p><p>"You realize I could be a mass murderer."</p><p>"Somehow I doubt that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke stood before the shrewd Hokage, hands relaxed at his sides, trying to keep the disgust and anger contained within himself. Sakumo had vouched for him at the immigration office, but because of his status as a shinobi, he'd been directed to the Hokage. Apparently, the man never slept. It was ridiculous that a man trying to focus on the war had enough time to see one former Yugakure shinobi. Maybe it had something to do with his sharingan -- yes, it definitely had to do with his sharingan. He had his grandfather, Ryohei, to his right, the old man's no-nonsense expression only adding to Sasuke's irritation. Sakumo just had to rat him out to immigration. He understood why, but he still would have preferred keeping his sharingan a secret. He knew it wasn't entirely impossible for an Uchiha man or woman to leave the clan. He knew of a few that had been exiled for abusing kinjutsu. Unlike Naruto, he actually paid attention when being taught. Just the thought of the moron lightened his mood. He reminded himself he had a job to do, a mission, and nothing more.</p><p>"Uchiha Itachi?" Ryohei eyed him with such an intensity that he frowned at the man. How many times had he shared his name and lineage? "And your parents?"</p><p>"Uchiha Shuto and Furuya Kiku. My mother died giving birth to me," Sasuke replied, sticking to the same story he'd shared over twenty times in the past hour. To check the time, he glanced over his shoulder at the wall clock. Yes, an hour had passed. "I don't know much about them. My father told me he was a missing nin, and he died when I was four."</p><p>"Hn. Shuto was exiled for using kinjutsu," Ryohei finally admitted, turning to Hiruzen and nodding. </p><p>Again, they asked him to activate his sharingan, so he did, always keeping his left eye closed. He lied and told them he'd lost it early in his career. Shinobi didn't bring up injuries, preferring to gloss over the worst parts of being a shinobi. Hiruzen stared at him for far too long, waiting for him to squirm, but he didn't. It would take more than a calculating gaze to get him to buckle. Nearing midnight, Sasuke got the approval for his immigration papers, with a consideration for permanent resident status barring no complaints from Yugakure. In the midst of war, the village had more to worry about than one immigrant, or so he thought. Two blocks from the administration building, Sasuke picked up two people following him, then Ryohei fell in step beside him. Sakumo had shown Sasuke where the barracks were, so he stopped on his journey there and turned to look at Ryohei's face, stress lines prominent there. Sasuke waited for him to speak first.</p><p>"I don't trust you."</p><p>"You have nothing to worry about, since there are two ANBU tailing me right now." Sasuke turned to stare into the shadows along the rooftops and the ANBU quickly relocated, trying to hide their chakra signatures better, and ultimately failing. Ryohei, frown in place, turned and left him there. His grandfather was just as nice as he remembered.</p><p>Not for the first time, Sasuke recognized Naruto's absence. The fact followed him for the rest of the night and into the morning. The barracks smelled, and everyone lived on top of one another. His cot was uncomfortable, and he slept with his sword at the ready, hating the confined space. He managed to get a few hours of rest, then he was up and back on his mission again. He needed to locate Root headquarters and map out bases, but first he needed to make some money and get some gear. His clothes had holes he'd repaired over and over again. On his journey through the market district, he stumbled across a few businesses looking for employees, one being an out-of-the-way coffeehouse, something rare in Konoha. Most drank tea, not coffee. Sasuke looked up at the cup of coffee painted on a sign above the door, then he stepped through the parted fabric hanging from the door and entered into the shop. The woman behind the counter took one look at him and narrowed her eyes. He longed for the days when he could charm women without even trying. That was much easier.</p><p>"I'm looking for a job," he began, getting right to the point. Her eyes strayed from the sword on his back to his blank expression and she sighed and called for her older sister, a girl named Chizuru. He greeted the woman with a polite bow and she blushed. He smirked to himself.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me he was so cute?" Chizuru gushed, crossing from behind the front counter to stand before the display of desserts. She brushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled. "I'm Chizuru. This is my coffeehouse. What can I help you with?"</p><p>"Aren't you kind of young?"</p><p>"Um, our father just."</p><p>"I'm sorry," he interrupted, unsure if he even meant the apology. He knew it was the right thing to say, so he said it. Nothing more. She smiled brightly at him and he looked away from her smile. She was the happiest person he'd met in a long time. "My name is Itachi, and I'm new to Konoha. I was looking for a job."</p><p>"You're hired!"</p><p>"Sister!"</p><p>"But look at him!"</p><p>Sasuke stood there while they bickered, his gaze going to the interior. The place was small but welcoming. The previous owner had moved from more traditional seating to updated seating, with higher tables and chairs. There was a single table in front of the picture window, allowing a perfect view of the road. The whole place smelled of coffee and cinnamon, likely from the fresh desserts in the glass display. There were rolls he'd never seen before, and more food that he did recognize, like delicate cookies for tea. He wasn't a coffee drinker. He preferred orange juice, if he were honest with himself, but the smell calmed him. Chizuru ended the conversation with a huff and then turned a bright smile on Sasuke, looking at him expectantly. He'd missed the entire conversation so he stood there, waiting for her to repeat herself.</p><p>"Would you accept the job already? She's short-circuiting just looking at you," the younger sister, Aoi, complained, returning to cleaning the counter. He looked between the two, then nodded.</p><p>"Perfect! I really like what you're wearing. It's daring," Chizuru said, eyes drifting to his exposed chest. He sighed and let her mentally undress him, already used to the treatment from his youth and time spent with Karin. At least Chizuru didn't hang off of him. "We wear uniforms here, and I'm sure we have something to fit you! Our brother recently left, but I think you're around the same height. Just stay right here," she winked, hurrying away.</p><p>"Your pretty face doesn't work on me, so if you don't take this job seriously, I'll toss you out on your ass, got it?" Aoi leveled him with a withering glare that had him arching his brow in a silent challenge. He got along well with people like her, so he let her interpret the silence on her own.</p><p>The uniform fit perfectly, oddly enough. He stood in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He tried to wipe the thoughtful frown off his face. Itachi used to tell him that his face would stick that way -- at the time, he was four, and he'd been terrified. White dress shirt tucked into his black pants, he felt his lips twitching for another frown. He hated the uniform. He contemplated turning the job down for the outfit alone, but the job served a purpose. He wanted several things out of the village, the most important being information. After that, he planned on killing Danzo. Naruto might have tried to reason with the creep, but not him. He knew he'd never forgive the man for causing him so much pain in his own time. Best to get rid of the guy before it could happen. Chizuru knocked on the bathroom door and asked if the clothing fit him, so he turned toward the door. His old clothing in a neat pile, he left it in one of the empty cabinets in the bathroom. His fingers twitched for his sword, but he left it behind as well. </p><p>"You look, well," Chizuru blushed, not even allowing him to properly leave the bathroom before checking him out. From out front, the bell at the counter rang, signaling a customer. Since Aoi was preparing fresh sweet rolls for the display, Chizuru grabbed his left hand and tugged him along. "Time to introduce you to the Fujiwara way of coffee!"</p><p>His hand burned under her touch, but he tried to ignore the sharp pain until she finally released his hand. He didn't know why his hand burned that way. He couldn't explain it. Shikamaru wasn't around to theorize with him, so he had to assume it had to do with the fact that his other half -- Naruto, in this case -- was absent. As soon as they emerged from the back, Chizuru let his hand go and chirped a greeting to the customer, leaving Sasuke to stare at the silver-haired Hatake and his infant son. Sakumo didn't seem surprised to see him, so Sasuke surmised the man had been looking for him. Or the man had a knack for tracking. The infant in the sling was fast asleep, and small, so very small. It was odd looking at the infant form of his future sensei. It was amazing how utterly peaceful the baby looked. He couldn't have been more than a few months old. Chizuru was completely in awe, distracted by Kakashi's tiny fists, so Sakumo had a moment to speak to Sasuke. Before Sakumo began, Sasuke rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You're stalking me now?"</p><p>"You lost your ANBU guards two hours ago. It looks like I'm on Itachi duty for now."</p><p>"Now you know where I am. I haven't begun my rampage yet."</p><p>"Smart ass," Sakumo chuckled, the sound and vibration causing Kakashi's face to scrunch. He rubbed a soothing circle on his son's back, helping the child drift back into a deeper sleep. "I come here sometimes. The coffee is great, and Chizuru is a nice girl."</p><p>"You're just a great customer," Chizuru beamed, finally drawn away from Kakashi. Another customer entered, so she gave Sasuke a nudge in the direction of Sakumo and went to help the customer. Sasuke watched her for a moment, her bright smile reminding him of Naruto's ridiculous grin. He was obviously going insane.</p><p>"This is my son, Kakashi. He's five months old," Sakumo said, doing a small introduction. "He sleeps a lot. Lucky for me. Do you have any family?" It was a subtle interrogation tactic to provide some information and lead into prying. Sasuke stared at him for a moment too long, then relented.</p><p>"Not anymore. My two parents, and I had an older brother and a younger brother. The younger one was a pain in the ass."</p><p>"And the older one?"</p><p>"The best brother anyone could have asked for."</p><p>"So Konoha might be good for you, see? You'll build a life here. When the war ends, you can go on your travels, if it doesn't work out. Hell, I've thought about traveling myself," Sakumo smiled. </p><p>Sasuke knew it would never happen, and he had a feeling Sakumo already knew too. Honestly, he wondered what the hell Sakumo wanted with him. People always wanted <i>something</i> from him. He didn't know why he alluded to Naruto being his brother, but it felt right. He'd made peace with the fact that their lives were intertwined, whether he wanted it or not. Sakumo looked down at Kakashi the same way his mother used to look at him. It was with love, of course, and he felt as if he were intruding on a private moment between father and son. It was a shame Sakumo would die in a few years, a real shame, but Sasuke couldn't change the world on his own. Some people just had to die.</p><p>"How would you like to have dinner with me?"</p><p>"I can afford my own meal." He was incredibly suspicious, and the confusion in Sakumo's eyes led to him doubting his own words. Had he misinterpreted? Was Sakumo trying to befriend him, for no reason other than acquiring another friend? Sasuke decided it was another interrogation move. He was already bored of them.</p><p>"Uh, maybe I didn't phrase it right." Sakumo rubbed the back of his head, suddenly sheepish. Eyes narrowed, Sasuke waited for the man to salvage the conversation. When he didn't immediately continue, Sasuke turned to go back to work. "I'd like to cook for you." </p><p>"I can get my own meals."</p><p>"That's not the -- I'd like to take you out." He saw the confusion and heaved a sigh, still embarrassed by the fact that Sasuke wasn't understanding. Whatever he meant to communicate was lost on the Uchiha. "I'm rusty at this," he admitted, forcing his own embarrassment down enough to meet Sasuke's eyes. "I'd like to take you on a date."</p><p>Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but he only communicated with silence. He thought that his lack of response might deter Sakumo, but the man seemed absolutely fine waiting for Sasuke to gather enough brain power for a response. Chizuru looked over at them, her eyes wide, mouth ajar, while Aoi, fresh from the back, warm sweet rolls on a tray, looked on as if they were of another species. He didn't have time for dating. And he didn't want to date his former sensei's father. Time travel or not, it was weird, unbelievable, unacceptable. Sakumo smirked at him and lightly tapped Sasuke's left palm. Sasuke waited for the burn, but it never came. His hand felt warm, but only from the warmth of Sakumo's hand. Something was very wrong with the mark.</p><p>"I'll pick you up tonight. The coffeehouse closes at seven." Sakumo graced him with one last smile, then offered Chizuru and Aoi a brief wave. Sasuke watched the man leave, the swaying of the fabric dividers the only hint that Sakumo had been there at all.</p><p>Apparently, he had a date. He felt both women looking at him, and that embarrassed him even more than the fact that he ended up agreeing to a date -- by saying <i>nothing</i>. Somehow, he knew Naruto was laughing at him. And Itachi? Well, the man was probably thinking it was about time that Sasuke finally acknowledged that there was more to life than violence. For a moment, he considered quitting his job, but he settled for glaring at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke hated the coffeehouse with a passion. Chizuru was nothing but patient with him, while Aoi constantly ridiculed him, tasting and rejecting every cup of coffee he produced. Coffee makers weren't widely used, and with many of the merchants relocating or losing supply lines, the coffeehouse used the old pour-over method his great grandparents had used. All of the beans came roasted, but were ground by hand using either a meat tenderizer, a rolling pin, or a mortar and pestle. Aoi preferred the mortar and pestle, so she gave him the items and some coffee beans and set him to work. Too fine. Too coarse. By the end, he felt as if every motion was murder and the coffee beans represented Aoi. She deemed him a hopeless case, but Chizuru simply smiled and took over his teachings. Too bitter. Too sour. Bland. At one point, the coffee tasted too much like the filter because he'd forgotten to put water through to rinse it. The last cup of coffee he produced made Chizuru smile, though the expression was forced and she quickly spit the remainder of the coffee back into the cup. It was his first day, she said. He would get better, she said. Apparently, making a decent cup of coffee in the time of the second shinobi war was a pain in the ass.</p>
<p>Sasuke dumped the last cup of coffee down the drain and sighed at all of the wasted coffee beans. From her place at the checkout, Aoi smirked at him, taking pleasure in his rare show of failure. He narrowed his eyes, daring her to say something to him, to give him an excuse to kill her with the spoon he held. Chizuru swept Aoi away, throwing Sasuke what he interpreted as an apologetic smile. And Sasuke had thought he and the grouchy, paranoid girl would get along. Sasuke started clearing dirty dishes, carrying them all into the back, when Chizuru swept in and took the tray of stacked cups and plates. With one glance at the clock on the far wall, he knew why she was being so helpful. Sasuke looked down at his coffee-stained white shirt and sighed. Troublesome. The thought had him cringing, even though he'd only thought of the Nara's signature complaint. He didn't want to meet Sakumo, had no intention of seeing Sakumo, but Chizuru swept him away in the same way she'd swept the dirty dishes away. If she meant to force his hand, she would fail -- he knew that -- so he followed along with her doting.</p>
<p>"We have some old clothes you can borrow," Chizuru said, tugging him along to a staircase in the back. Upstairs, in a back bedroom, he suddenly realized why her brother was gone. He was a shinobi. The man's room said it all. "How about something a little dressier?"</p>
<p>"Isn't this," Sasuke began, allowing silence to fill in the blank. Wrong. Unnatural. Disgusting. Forbidden. In his time, same-sex couples hadn't existed, at least none that he knew of; in the end, it was different. He shifted on his feet and she seemed to catch on. "What are you doing right now?"</p>
<p>She took both of his hands in hers and he barely contained a hiss at the burn of his left palm. He averted his gaze, unsettled by the easy way she'd met his eyes. Shinobi knew to avoid looking him in the eyes -- well, except for Naruto, but he was a moron. In the awkward seconds, he decided he'd rather go on the date than spend more unnecessary time with the girl or her sister. Chizuru tried throwing clothes at him, but he let them hit the floor. When she realized he wasn't going to cooperate, she began to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed one of her hands, forgetting for a moment that she was nothing but a civilian and didn't know any better. Releasing her hand, he turned and left her standing in the middle of the sea of shirts and pants. With Sasuke's luck, Sakumo was waiting for him in the downstairs cafe, Kakashi nowhere in sight. Sasuke closed his eyes and decided to ignore the man. He gathered his dirty clothes and his sword and went to brush past the man, but their hands brushed and the ache in his left hand stopped, if only for that moment. Instead of letting Sasuke go, Sakumo decided it was wise to follow him. </p>
<p>"Why do I have the feeling that I'm never going to get rid of you? Don't you have a wife to annoy?" Sakumo stopped walking, so Sasuke slowed his pace. The man had a sad smile on his face, and Sasuke realized too late that he'd hit a sore spot, the words clearly devastating the man. "Where are we going for this stupid date?"</p>
<p>"The restaurant is about three blocks back."</p>
<p>"You didn't think to tell me to stop?"</p>
<p>"Would you have stopped?"</p>
<p>"Hn."</p>
<p>Sasuke didn't care that he wore a shirt covered in coffee stains. He wasn't trying to impress anyone. It was Sakumo. It was still some veiled attempt at catching him off guard and extracting information. Then why did it feel like a real date. He decided to walk beside Sakumo, as the man kept forcing him to stay at his side, a normal habit and reaction. Shinobi didn't really enjoy people at their backs. They were vulnerable. Sasuke still felt uncomfortable, something he chose to keep to himself, like all of his other feelings. Sakumo didn't try to make small talk, and when they reached an older version of Yakiniku Q, Sakumo didn't make any effort to hold the door for him. The silence wasn't awkward, at least not for him, not until they had a table and sat down across from one another. Sasuke looked around at all of the couples, none of them consisting of same-sex couples. Sakumo offered him a menu and his stomach growled, the sound forcing Sasuke to put his menu up; and if he hid behind the menu, then it was his prerogative.</p>
<p>"Alright. What do you want to know? What information did they want you to gain? Let's get this over with so I can enjoy my food."</p>
<p>"This isn't an interrogation tactic. What kind of interrogator takes the person to a nice restaurant?"</p>
<p>"This isn't frowned upon?" Sasuke kept his voice low and still looked at the man with suspicion. Sakumo frowned, but didn't get to reply. The waitress came to take their orders and delivered complimentary miso soup and green tea. "Where I'm from, it destroys your reputation. Have you even seen a same-sex couple before?"</p>
<p>Sakumo took a look around the restaurant and stopped on one of the tables. He had a spoon in his hand, so he lowered it into his bowl. "Your five o'clock. They're together." Sakumo took the first bite of his soup, while Sasuke took quick glances over his shoulder. The women looked like friends, nothing more. "Did you expect them to make out for you? There's really no difference. Was I wrong to assume you liked men, Itachi?"</p>
<p>Sasuke looked down at his soup, content to glare at the food. It wasn't the first time someone had questioned his sexuality. Near the end, Karin had confessed the depth of her love for him and he'd politely rejected her. Sakura had overheard the exchange and thought it was her opportunity, but he'd rejected her too. He'd never had time for relationships -- he still didn't have time for relationships -- but it was a simple question. If he had the time, if he had the choice, would he date a man? He'd never cared about society's standards before; hell, he'd abandoned the village, betrayed everyone he'd ever known, and murdered the wrong man. He'd destroyed his life, and maybe that was all he knew how to do, destroy things. Their main course arrived before he had the chance to answer, and the two became engrossed with cooking their food over the grill. Sakumo seemed so sure of himself, his kind eyes revealing nothing of the infamous White Fang moniker. Had the man always been so genuine? Did he honestly wear his emotions? Kakashi had become so private, especially after losing Obito. Sasuke had always thought that his former sensei learned it from someone.</p>
<p>"I never really thought about it," Sasuke admitted, voice quiet. Sakumo knew he had more to say, so while Sasuke distracted himself with cooking a chunk of red bell pepper, Sakumo didn't reply. "I guess you could say romance of any kind was a distraction -- it still is a distraction. The two women who claimed they were in love with me didn't survive, and I didn't return their feelings anyway. I've seen a lot, been through a lot, so the least of my concerns is my sexual preferences."</p>
<p>"It gets lonely," Sakumo stated, as if he knew exactly how Sasuke felt. Sasuke was lonely, but the loneliness caught up to him in quiet moments, moments when he slowed down long enough to admit his life wasn't going in the direction that he wanted. Sasuke overcooked his pepper. "Once you have it, you'll understand what it means. Love doesn't have to be a distraction, Itachi. Sometimes it's exactly what you need to keep focused."</p>
<p>Sasuke turned the burnt pepper around on his plate, trying to find something edible about the charred mess. Perhaps their conversation wasn't one to have on the first date, but Sasuke had nothing to compare it to, since he'd never had a date. Had things turned out differently, maybe he would have understood, as Sakumo said. But thinking about a multitude of <i>what ifs</i> set a man back. At one time, he'd wanted nothing more than to kill his older brother and revive his clan. Itachi was gone, and he'd chased war and violence. He thought Itachi's death would finally make him whole, and it would be a seamless transition into love and marriage and family. Around him, the Uchiha clan thrived. There was no need for a revival, there would never be a need for revival. Shikamaru had told him to settle down, but he'd also stressed the importance of the mission, as if Sasuke hadn't shown determination and endurance. Silently, he went through his checklist, remembering all the things he needed to do, why he was in the village in the first place. It was easy for someone to fall victim to temptation.</p>
<p>"Well this turned into a great date," Sakumo chuckled, stuffing a piece of pork into his mouth. Sasuke offered the man a weak smile, then huffed a laugh of his own. For a first date, it was a mess, something that spoke of no follow-up date. "Not that I don't appreciate your ensemble tonight, but would you like to wash your clothes?"</p>
<p>Sasuke looked down at the coffee stains and then back at Sakumo. In another time, he might have been embarrassed; right then, though cautious, he nodded. "I do have to work tomorrow," he admitted, shrugging a shoulder. Sakumo smiled at him, then covered the bill for their meal. Sasuke didn't even complain that Sakumo had paid for his meal. He had to eat. "Where's the laundromat?"</p>
<p>"We don't have one."</p>
<p>"How can you not have a laundromat?"</p>
<p>"The owner skipped town months ago. People do it the old-fashioned way."</p>
<p>"You use a <i>wash tub</i> and a <i>clothesline</i>?" Sasuke looked at him in horror. Near the end, they'd been forced to bathe in streams and rivers, wash their clothes on their backs or with rocks used like washboards. He couldn't get a break -- why couldn't he get a break?</p>
<p>"Some people are lucky enough to be able to afford a washer and dryer, but they're new on the market," Sakumo laughed, taking in Sasuke's horrified expression. "You act like you've never done laundry before. It's nothing new. It's been this way for a lot of years, Itachi. Wait. You've never done your own laundry?"</p>
<p>"Of course I've done my own laundry!" Sasuke hissed at him and he closed his mouth, snickers hidden between breaths. Sasuke glared straight ahead. He hadn't lost his temper in a while. Near the end, he and Naruto had gotten along well. "I used a washing machine and dryer. On my travels, I've bathed in my clothes or used rocks," he mumbled, knowing very well Sakumo heard him. The man nodded, since shinobi on long missions did the same thing, if needed.</p>
<p>"Well, I'd be happy to wash your clothes for you."</p>
<p>"I'd rather set myself on fire."</p>
<p>"You are charming, aren't you?" Sasuke muttered to himself about how irritating the man was in comparison to his sensei. Sakumo led him through the streets, guiding him without giving directions, and it worked for them.</p>
<p>Sasuke had expected the old home he'd once seen, the one buried in tall weeds, roof caved in, windows shattered, and the horrible words no amount of scrubbing could remove. Instead, he saw a pleasant home and what looked like two small vegetable gardens out front, framing the end of the path to the front door. From outside, they heard a baby wailing, so Sakumo patted Sasuke on the shoulder and jogged ahead. Even left alone, Sasuke couldn't pick up any chakra signatures, but he gave the area a once-over with his sharingan to be certain they hadn't been followed. Maybe Konoha had gotten lax. The village had failed numerous times throughout his life. Sasuke didn't know whether he should enter or knock, so he entered, not one to waste time. Sakumo was holding his crying son while an old woman gathered her bags from the hallway. He called out a goodbye to Mrs. Takahashi, then tried to quiet his son. Sasuke already felt the beginning of a headache, but he stayed by the door, caught between continuing inside or leaving. He'd done enough babysitting jobs to last a lifetime, and if the baby version of his sensei needed help with anything to do with changing, he would turn around and leave, because he didn't want to add seeing a naked baby version of his sensei to his growing list of reasons to burn the whole village down and start over. </p>
<p>"He keeps chewing on everything. I think he's teething," Sakumo said, clearly unsure of what to do with his baby. He didn't look at Sasuke for help, but Sasuke sighed, calmly removed his sandals, set his belongings down, and went over to the two.</p>
<p>"Haven't you done babysitting missions?"</p>
<p>"For children over seven."</p>
<p>"Do you have chamomile tea?"</p>
<p>Sasuke stared at the crying baby, still silently willing the child to shut up and go back to sleep, but life wasn't that kind to him. Sakumo led him into the small kitchen and pointed to one of the upper cabinets, so Sasuke began rummaging. He didn't sign up for a baby, so he mentally cursed as he went through the tea to find the tin labeled <i>chamomile</i> in fading writing. It wasn't an instant remedy -- the tea needed time to cool -- but it was something. By the time they had a clean cloth soaked in chamomile tea and chilled, Sakumo was as flustered as Kakashi. Sasuke frowned at the baby, then stuffed one corner of the cloth into the baby's mouth, effectively silencing the monster. Sakumo smiled at him in a way that had him averting his eyes. </p>
<p>"Don't look at me like that. It's just chamomile tea and a cold washcloth."</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>Sasuke didn't even like kids.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tadah! This story isn't dead. I've said in comments that I'm still working on it, and that's true. I haven't come up with an update schedule yet, so updates will be sporadic until I get comfortable. I'm thinking once a week, at best, but we'll see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was wrong. Sasuke had meant to summon a snake, but he'd found himself reverse summoned to a barren wasteland. In the distance, he saw a forest of bare, twisted trees that rose toward the light of the red moon. Sharingan and rinnegan focused on the forest, he began a slow walk toward the trees. Something was wrong, but he had no choice but to follow the trail and meet with the summons, wherever they hid. The ground was dry and cracked, layers crumbling under his weight, and the blood red moon provided a minimal amount of light. If his brother weren't dead, Sasuke might have questioned if he'd somehow ended up under the influence of the man's genjutsu. The colors were wrong, everything like a greyscale, except for the moon, the moon that drew him in, promising him comfort. He had a feeling that if he stopped, the summons would find him, and with the way their world looked, he questioned whether they would welcome him or murder him. In his shinobi gear, sword sheathed on his back, he wondered if he could kill the monsters lurking in the trees. He'd been through worse, so he frowned and picked up speed. With every step, the ground cracked and crumbled; he kicked up dust when he ran, but he didn't stop. </p>
<p>At the edge of the forest, he finally slowed, taking his first step into the dark forest. No leaves, just the rustling of branches on branches, stretching to create a dark canopy, blocking the moon. Around him, he thought he heard movement, so his eyes strayed to the branches, where he saw shadows moving around him. He felt the eyes on him, the staring originating in multiple directions. He squinted into the darkness. The path came to an end before the largest of the trees, and he stopped. The red moon made the branches appear as if they were drenched in blood. He tilted his head back to stare up at the numerous branches, and black feathers rained down on him, one hitting his nose. The smell of blood hit him and he wrinkled his nose, swatting at the damp feather. He heard the flutter of dozens of wings and his hand went to the hilt of his sword. A large crow swept over his head, circled around the tree, then landed on the largest branch, the sturdy branch easily supporting the bird.</p>
<p>"A human," the crow spoke. Sasuke stared at the bird with a blank expression, because he couldn't believe the massive crow had actually spoken. The bird had three legs and an impressive wingspan. "We eat humans here," the crow spoke, turning its head to get a better look at Sasuke.</p>
<p>"Somehow, I don't think that will work."</p>
<p>"I am Yatagarasu, and this is Kumano Valley, my valley."</p>
<p>"The crow god?"</p>
<p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the crow god, gaze briefly moving to the crow's three feet. Yatagarasu expanded his wings, as if showing his strength, then stared down at Sasuke, daring him to question the truth. Sasuke heard and saw movement, but he refused to take his eyes off the crow god. Yatagarasu picked at the feathers on his right wing and another black feather slowly spiraled to the forest floor. Again, Sasuke smelled blood. He wondered how many humans had become meals for the crows. Yatagarasu let out a loud <i>caw</i>, the sound easily traveling into the night; one by one, crows emerged from the surrounding trees to perch on the branches of that massive tree. A murder of crows. </p>
<p>"I have a summoning contract with snakes and hawks. Why am I here?"</p>
<p>"If you did, you wouldn't be here, human, and yet here you are, looking for a summoning contract with the crows. Just like your brother."</p>
<p>"Leave him out of this."</p>
<p>"The only reason we haven't eaten you yet is because of him," Yatagarasu spoke, clearly amused. Sasuke heard quiet laughter from the other crows and he glared at them all. His expression didn't bother them, if their increase in volume meant anything. "We should peck out your eyes. They don't belong to you," the crow continued, venturing closer to Sasuke. "Well?"</p>
<p>"They belong to me now," Sasuke shrugged. He'd made peace with the fact that he'd taken his brother's eyes, that his restored vision was due to Itachi. "I don't need this." Sasuke turned to go and crows flew from the tree to circle around him. He threw his arms up to shield his face and he heard something large swoop down. </p>
<p>"Simpleton. Aren't you going to ask how we know about you?" Yatagarasu seemed to huff at him, beady eyes staring at him through the dance of wings and feathers. When the crows retreated to the tree, Yatagarasu remained in front of Sasuke, size suddenly rivaling Garuda. "I don't see what the fuss is about. You smell like coffee and anger."</p>
<p>"I traveled through time. You shouldn't know that. Is this outside of time?" Sasuke frowned at the crow and he heard the fluttering of wings in the night air. He looked between the crow god and the crow slowly circling around overheard. For a moment, Sasuke thought he saw three eyes. "Kashihara?" The crow was a seer crow, supposedly one to bless the journey of the crow god and his very first summoner.</p>
<p>"Yes, this entire valley is outside of time," the crow said, poking fun at him. Sasuke couldn't tell. The crow, Kashihara swept down and perched on Sasuke's shoulder. "It took you longer than expected to get here. You're slow."</p>
<p>Sasuke wasn't going to apologize to a crow, so he grunted in response. The crow proceeded to lightly peck his head, so he swatted it away. Kashihara flew off and landed on the back of the crow god. Sasuke, clearly suspicious, waited for the two to speak. When they didn't, he sighed, turned, and walked in the direction of the edge of the forest. A loud <i>caw</i> had him flinching. All eyes on him, he stopped, realizing he didn't know how the hell he was supposed to get out of there when he didn't know where Kumano Valley was located.</p>
<p>"We can help you fix your human problems," Yatagarasu began. Sasuke turned back to the crow god. He wondered what he could offer the crows in exchange for their help. Blood and chakra had been enough for his previous summons. "In exchange, we want food."</p>
<p>Human sacrifices. Sasuke wondered if his brother had promised the same thing. He couldn't imagine Itachi stooping so low. Though he hid behind his brother's name, he wasn't Itachi. His brother had a good heart and loved at a level Sasuke had never quite achieved. Sasuke knew his path would be paved in the blood of his enemies, and the journey would stretch out across years, so offering the crows sacrifices seemed reasonable. But Kashihara seemed to know he would accept. Yatagarasu seemed to call forth crows that had hidden themselves in shadow. Several crows carried a large scroll between them, the contract for the crow summons. They dropped the scroll before Yatagarasu and the crow god untied the knot and kicked it open with a foot. The scroll was long, but there were only three other names. All three of them had lines through them, indicating that they were deceased. Sasuke brushed his fingers over his brother's name. </p>
<p>"Here, time means nothing. When you sign with us, there will be no other summon. This is a binding contract. Time won't save you," Yatagarasu explained. Sasuke had already cut his palm and began to sign his name in blood. Sasuke looked up at the crow god and bowed his head, so the crow bowed as well.</p>
<p>"My brother. Did he agree to this?"</p>
<p>"He rejected our terms. The sickness he suffered was due to the strain. We watched you grow up, and so did he."</p>
<p>"Hn."</p>
<p>"Follow the path through the forest. Don't stray from it." Yatagarasu turned to look in the opposite direction, where the path continued into the dark woods. Sasuke hesitated, but he turned and followed the crow god's instructions. "Remember what I said. Do <i>not</i> stray from the path, foolish child."</p>
<p>Sasuke turned back to glare at the crows, but they were gone, nothing left but feathers and the scent of old blood. The dark forest rose up on both sides, the path he followed narrowing to one just big enough for one person. He kept his eyes straight ahead, until he saw a shadow flit between the trees. When he turned to the left to see if he could see someone, he felt a presence on his other side, eyes burning into him. He thought he heard children's laughter, followed by an explosion that jolted him. The moment he stopped, he heard Naruto's voice come from somewhere within the forest. He told himself there was no way Naruto had successfully transported himself to Kumano Valley, but then he heard Naruto call out his name and he faltered again. Yatagarasu had told him to follow the path, had warned him not to stray from the path, but the urge to see Naruto's familiar face was there. The last time he'd seen the Uzumaki, the teen's face had been dirty, whisker marks hidden beneath the smudges and flecks of blood. But Naruto had been alive.</p>
<p>"It's been a while, bastard!"</p>
<p>"Naruto?"</p>
<p>"Who else would I be? Of course it's me! We could really use your help now, Sasuke. Gaara -- he didn't make it."</p>
<p>Sasuke pinpointed the origin of the voice and he heard the snapping of twigs and the rustle of fabric on fabric, signs of someone walking toward him. When he saw Naruto, he clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, furious at himself for the tears gathering in them. He'd been gone for three weeks, not an eternity, but it felt that way. He'd left them behind. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked up through his lashes. He looked heartbroken, not unlike the way he looked when they'd lost Sakura. He'd tried so hard to be brave. Sasuke took a step toward him and stretched out his hand. Sun and moon. He stopped moving and Naruto began to cry, and it was all he could do not to go to him.</p>
<p>"You left us," Naruto accused, as if he regretted the decision to send Sasuke. Sasuke continued walking, and the words of his best friend, the man he considered his brother, faded. In the end, Sasuke heard him one last time. "Sasuke!"</p>
<p>Sasuke gritted his teeth and walked a little faster, trying to hurry his way out of the forest. He had no sense of direction there. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw that the path had been swallowed by darkness. He had to continue. He had to move forward. And it was so hard not to stray from the path. He thought he'd been through the worst of it, but then he heard Itachi's voice and it felt wrong, so wrong, because the man was dead, Sasuke was sure he was dead. Itachi emerged from the darkness and Sasuke watched the man smile at him, that same smile he'd seen throughout his childhood, the smile he'd seen near the end. Everyone he cared about was gone. Itachi came close to the path, but didn't step onto it, so Sasuke assumed it was another trick. The forest was torturing him, forcing him to remember things he didn't want to remember, like the pain in Naruto's voice, like the love he saw in Itachi's smile.</p>
<p>"I didn't expect to see you here," Itachi began, looking up at the thick canopy of tree limbs. Sasuke's hands were shaking. "Do you know what they call this place?" Sasuke didn't answer. "They call it the forest of sorrows. The crows herd their victims here, exhaust them, and devour them. What are you doing here, Sasuke?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Sasuke admitted, suddenly insecure, vulnerable. What the hell was he doing? Attempting to save the world. Attempting to bring peace to the nations. Attempting. "I don't know," he said instead.</p>
<p>"Time is fragile. You shouldn't play with it. How do you know this isn't an alternate dimension? What if everything you do here means nothing at all?"</p>
<p>"I don't know!"</p>
<p>"The path you walk is a lonely one, little brother."</p>
<p>Sasuke ran. He looked back at his brother and Itachi was no longer there, making him question if he'd imagined the whole conversation, if he'd imagined seeing Naruto, hearing Naruto. He saw the end of the path and he didn't stop. He ran past Sakura. He ran past Karin. He ran past Kakashi. He ran to the beating of his heart. When he broke through the trees, he exploded into a multitude of crows. One minute, he was standing on the edge of a cliff, and the next he was waking up at his old training ground, face buried in the grass, blood dripping from the wound on his right hand. Perched on one of the posts, a crow watched him sit up, then hopped down and began hopping towards him. At first, he recoiled, but the bird simply hopped onto his leg, then onto his shoulder, and seemed content to stay there. He'd tried the summoning after dark, and no time had passed. The clouds were the same; the moon was the same. The greyscale was gone. He got to his feet and the crow took flight, flying a little ahead of him, stopping when he stopped.</p>
<p>"Find Danzo."</p>
<p>And the crow took off once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month into his new life, and he'd successfully memorized Danzo's daily routine. Danzo woke up right before dawn and went to a cafe called Akasaka, where he spent an hour reading over the most recent newspaper, then he had a meeting with Hiruzen for two hours. He had his own office in the same building, and he disappeared there. Curtains drawn to block out the sunlight, Danzo stayed in his office until lunch, then returned to Akasaka for lunch. He seemed like an ordinary man, until sunset. Danzo retreated to his house and disappeared for hours, returning at one in the morning, when his lights came to life, alerting Sasuke that the man was actually home. So Sasuke suspected a hidden room, maybe an underground tunnel. He had no explanation for Danzo's actions, except that the man had already begun scheming. Over the time during the fourth war, Sasuke and Naruto had discussed possibilities with past village leaders and traced the problem to Hiruzen. Hiruzen grudgingly admitted his own failures. Danzo had attempted to murder the man on three different occasions, once during the second war, twice during the third war. The man had <i>known</i> and shown reluctance to try Danzo for the crimes, as he'd lacked damning evidence. Sasuke meant to unravel everything.</p><p>Sasuke strolled along the street, passing Danzo's home for his nightly ritual, a hunting approach disguised as an evening stroll. The crow he'd stationed there remained on a telephone wire. Idly, he noted that at least they had basic telephones, even if the lines only went as far as the village. In time, they would encompass multiple nations, if everything went according to Sasuke's plans. He noted two Root members hidden in the shadows surrounding Danzo's home, and only by using his sharingan. He missed Karin. He could have used her sensory abilities. Sasuke released a breath he hadn't known he'd held, then rounded the corner and continued along the quiet street. The coffeehouse had closed hours ago, but he still wore his uniform, brown splotches showing he'd had more failed attempts at coffee. Though he'd improved, Chizuru continued to encourage him, while Aoi decided that he lacked heart and passion. He couldn't help but agree with her. He had no connection with coffee, no memories made with the drink. He'd told Aoi that he preferred tea, and she'd nearly tossed him out the door.</p><p>"Sasuke." Sakumo stood outside of a convenient store, his son in a sling, cradled to his chest. He had a paper bag in one of his hands and a small stuffed panda in the other. Kakashi was surprisingly calm, eyes on the stuffed panda just out of reach. Soon the boy would outgrow the sling; soon he would be walking. But he knew so little about child milestones. "It's a surprise to see you," the man smiled.</p><p>"I like to take walks," Sasuke replied, the admission a mixture of truth and lie. Sakumo looked at the coffee stains on his shirt and chuckled, clearly remembering their first date. They hadn't been on a second, but Sakumo had recently had an increase in missions. "What are you doing out? It's eleven at night." Sasuke arched a brow, clearly judging the Hatake.</p><p>"I needed some staples." </p><p>Sakumo gave the bag a little shake and Sasuke thought he saw a loaf of bread in the bag. Sasuke made a noise and Sakumo looked along the street, catching stragglers on their way in and out of bars. Sasuke caught sight of a couple making out in the light shining out of an open bar, half-hidden by the fabric separating the bar from the street. They were civilians, Sasuke could tell just by looking at them, and they appeared more interested in their kisses than passersby. He really couldn't blame them -- they likely knew nothing about the war, or maybe they just didn't care. Sasuke looked over Sakumo and decided that the man had just returned from a mission, as he still wore his ripped shinobi attire. The left sleeve attracted his attention, reminding him of Naruto's cloak. Sakumo must have thought he was looking at Kakashi, because the child was looking at him. He waved, unsure of whether the child would even understand; to his surprise, Kakashi waved back at him. </p><p>"He's smart."</p><p>"That's what the doctor said at his last checkup. He's my prodigy." </p><p>"I don't doubt it."</p><p>Sasuke watched a man stumble out of a bar. He gave a small cheer, voice mixing with other shinobi. They did shots together, likely cheap shochu, and their cheer seemed infectious. The shinobi might have acted drunk, his stumbling extremely convincing, but he'd looked right at Sasuke. He might have been extremely paranoid, but there had been recognition in the man's eyes. Sakumo seemed to think the same thing, because he nudged Sasuke's shoulder, silently offering a way out of a confrontation, or a veiled pursuit. Sasuke looked around the area with his sharingan and caught the same two suspicious shadows on the roof of the building opposite of the convenient store. Sasuke clicked his tongue, then made eye contact with a crow perched on the telephone wire. Sakumo eventually nudged his arm again, so he sighed and followed. It was too soon to make a move, as much as he wanted to send a message. As the two walked, Sakumo recounted time spent as a genin, and Sasuke decided to share a little about team seven. He had little to share about his genin days, as he hadn't spent that much time with his genin team. Most of the stories he had came from their time in the fourth war. Still, Sakumo listened, chuckling when Sasuke recounted his childish rivalry with Naruto.</p><p>"So you're still being tailed," Sakumo casually threw out, not sparing a glance at the shadows clearly trailing along behind them. Sasuke nodded once. "You know that should have ended by now." So he was suspicious as well. Sasuke looked over to him and he smiled, though he looked exhausted. Sasuke noted that Kakashi had dozed off.</p><p>"It's not always the same people, but these two have been with me for three hours now. They sit outside of my apartment too." </p><p>"Maybe I could look into it, discreetly."</p><p>"It doesn't bother me. I have nothing to hide."</p><p>Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and Sakumo nodded, as if in understanding. The silence was nice, but the quiet only let Sasuke focus on the very faint signatures at their backs. The Root agents -- most likely Root agents -- kept with the shadows, perfectly executing jumps from rooftop to rooftop. When they headed into a more wooded area, the two tailing them took to the trees, where they became like a part of the trees. Sasuke wished that they would act, giving him a reason to kill them. Their corpses would have made for a lovely first impression with the warmonger. And Sasuke would take great joy in becoming the most important puzzle in Danzo's game. He didn't know why he stayed with Sakumo, except for the fact that the Hatake clearly didn't want him going home alone. It was insulting, but he didn't want a verbal dispute with Kakashi there -- he wasn't that inconsiderate or cruel. At Sakumo's home, he motioned for Sasuke to join him, so Sasuke sighed and followed him inside. The ones tailing them found positions in the trees, leaving them with some semblance of privacy. As soon as they'd removed their sandals, Sakumo went to put Kakashi to bed, leaving Sasuke to look at photos in the front room. There was a woman in one, and Sakumo had his arms around her. There was a dog in front of them, a ninken, which was obvious due to her Inuzuka markings.</p><p>"What's so special about you?" Sakumo returned with two cups of hot tea, and they settled on the couch. Sasuke could have made a joke, and he almost said the words, but he decided it wasn't the time, and Sakumo would instantly call him out on avoiding the question.</p><p>"Nothing. They're probably wondering how one person could complete your mission."</p><p>"Ah, well, I did have to tell them something in the report."</p><p>"I didn't expect you to lie to protect me. My guess is that you're involved in this, or you know something about this, am I right?"</p><p>Sasuke had always been suspicious of Sakumo, and the fact that the man didn't answer, didn't deny Sasuke's words, sealed the case. Maybe he was disappointed. Maybe confirming his suspicions put the issue to rest. Where he should have left the house, he stayed and took a drink of tea, hoping that the silence and his presence would put Sakumo on edge and prompt him to confess. He didn't need the words, but he wanted them. Sasuke finished his tea before Sakumo chose to speak, so Sasuke stood and walked toward the door. He wanted sleep. He'd had a long day. His nightly walk had accomplished something more than simple surveillance. Sakumo grabbed his arm before he could put his sandals on, so he stared down at the hand on his arm. He really didn't appreciate people touching him.</p><p>"Are you a part of Root?"</p><p>"Root?"</p><p>"Don't play stupid. Answer the question." Except Sakumo didn't answer the question. Sasuke frowned, slipped his sandals on, and left. Sakumo stood in the doorway and watched him walk away. "Do me a favor and stay the hell away from me," he called over his shoulder. </p><p>His tone was clipped and cold, and though some part of him thought that Sakumo would call out to him, beg him to stay, or at least explain, the rational side of his brain acknowledged that whatever bud of a relationship that the two had was snipped off in one go. Sasuke kept his head down, fists crammed into the pockets of his slacks. He wanted to train, to let some steam off, and normally, he would have dragged Naruto into a verbal argument that led into a total beat down, but that had stopped months ago. Sasuke took a calming breath and then his instincts kicked in and he found himself dodging an array of shuriken. One just barely nicked his cheek and he made a sharp turn, leading the two Root members in a high-speed chase through the village shadows. He took to the rooftops and it became a game of shunshin. He was a little rusty, but he quickly adapted. He was no Shisui, but he still exceeded expectations. They underestimated him and it was in his best interests to downplay his skills. He wished they wouldn't have caught him in his work clothes, but he had no choice in the matter.</p><p>At the training ground that had made such an impression on his team, he knew exactly how to maneuver and the best hiding spots, things he'd picked up from Kakashi. More shuriken flew, so he substituted with a log and ran out onto the lake. In the light of the moon, a woman joined him, both of them still, waiting for the first move. The second man remained hidden, likely waiting for an opening. The woman darted at Sasuke and he had to bob and weave, avoiding the slashes she made with her kunai. When he saw an opening, he punched her in the gut, disarmed her, and turned the kunai on her. She drew her tanto and their blades met. Her arms shook as she tried to win in a battle of strength. She was a joke when compared to Naruto, even when compared to Sakura. He put everything he had into the attack and he broke her tanto into two pieces. He heard her gasp, and in that moment, the second person, a man, replaced her. He wasn't so easy to overpower, and he never met Sasuke's eyes. Seeing an incoming strike, Sasuke switched places with the female and let her comrade impale her. She choked up blood and wavered on her feet, but her comrade caught her and made for a hasty departure. Sasuke threw a lightning spear that struck the man in the back. Before they could both fall into the lake, Sasuke caught them both by their collars and dragged them along behind him.</p><p>Minutes later, he opened the gate leading into Danzo's front yard, still dragging both bodies. He dumped both bodies on the doorstep, one on top of the other, and rang the doorbell. He stood on the path to the house, silently waiting for the door to open. When it did, he stared into Danzo's visible eye, the left covered, but likely housing a sharingan. He'd always wondered how Kagami had died.</p><p>"I believe these are yours." </p><p>"And when I report this to Hiruzen?"</p><p>"You'll be dead before the man can save you." Danzo frowned, but signaled for one of the Root members lingering on the roof of his home to retrieve the bodies. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to run like the coward you are, and then I'm coming for you." Sasuke turned his back to Danzo, walked down the length of the path, and exited the yard, taking care to lock the gate behind him.</p><p>"You have no proof, and I have two dead bodies that you delivered to me," Danzo smirked. </p><p>Sasuke looked back at him and dissolved into a murdet of crows. One of the dead bodies disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sasuke jammed the broken tanto into Danzo's gut. Just as he suspected, Danzo used kinjutsu to escape unharmed. Danzo took off into the house, so Sasuke gave chase. The front windows burst open with two Root members joining in the chase. Danzo disappeared into a back bedroom and slammed the door shut, so Sasuke defeated the two Root members behind him and shoved one man's skull through the door to reach the lock. The room was empty, the curtains on the open window swaying in the breeze. Danzo was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm behind on this story, so next week's update might not be on time. I need more time to write. :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>